Reverence-class Grand Cruiser
|manufacturer= |line= |model= |class=Grand Cruiser |length=3000 meters |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=Plasma Core |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*2 Energy Projectors *36 Plasma Cannons *42 Pulse Laser *Point Defence cannons |complement= *Seraph light fighters *Tengu medium fighters |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*Line Breaker |era= Necros War |affiliation=USR }} The Reverence-class Grand Cruiser is a specialised cruiser classification, primarily used as the flagship of small cruiser flotillas, or as forward element command ships in large fleets, reporting directly back to the fleet commander. Considered indispensable tools of the Covenant, the Swords of Sanghelios have devoted significant resources to finding and recovering these ancient vessels and refitting them for warfare. Description Originally, these ancient vessels were built as both exploration vessels, finding and recovering Forerunner relics, and terrible implements of war, capable of eradicating worlds. Possessing power shields, stealth technology, and advanced weapon systems, they were held back by a labour intensive crew, and outdated computer systems, systems so ancient and labyrinthine that they required translators. Because of the effectiveness of such vessels, the Sword could not simply allow them to rot away. Many were recovered, their crews convinced to join through force of honour. Then, the process of updating them began, focusing largely on their outdated systems, allowing the ships to become more autonomous, and easier to command. Other upgrades were seen on these vessels. The Sword even began to build new vessels of this classification, using the powerful new reactors developed for the in place of the difficult to source Forerunner reactors. These vessels are vital links in the Sword's command and control chain. They command distant expeditions, or lead cruiser squadrons into war, reporting back to their next link in the chain. Such vessels use their advanced communication and sensor systems to guide their comrades, directing fire, and reporting back on the flow of battle, allowing the Fleet Master to determine the best course of action. Though these vessels may have lost their sacrosanct status as Examiners, their reputation as battlefield leaders has created a new fervour amongst Sangheili warriors, desperate to serve on these noble vessels. ''Tenet''-class Grand Cruiser The Tenet-class Grand Cruiser is the newest variant of the Reverence. While it possesses all the upgrades afforded by modernised Reverence-class ships, it also possesses a new rear mission pod, in place of its rear hangar. This mission pod is a self-contained Devotion-class Heavy Corvette, a heavily modified version of the . Normally this ship is docked and 'silent', with its reactor powered down and its crew working other areas of the mothership, however, during combat, it is crewed up by a small and extremely skilled crew and ejected from the underside of the cruiser. The Devotion-class Corvette features substantial changes from the original Templar-class, such as an enlarged reactor, additional armour, almost double the weapon systems and increased sensors. In return, it loses its hangar bay, external launch platforms and secondary hull, including its orbital bombardment weapons and drop-pod launch capacity. It carries no complement of warriors, aside from a single lance to perform boarding missions or defend against them. The Devotion-class is primarily launched to defend the larger Tenet-class Grand Cruiser. Whereas the cruiser is somewhat sluggish, the corvette is fast and nimble, with the capability to cover the cruiser in a protective flak screen. It can also be launched to scout ahead, using its own FTL drive to move ahead to other systems in preparation for an attack, act as a messenger, delivering messages in person, or acting as a facilitator of long-range communications, or to perform in-system policing, performing search missions while the larger Tenet-class coordinates across the entire system. Ships of the Line *USR Reverence Category:Cruiser classes Category:Covenant ships